


He Only Bottoms for Woong

by ch0ke_me_w00ng



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Crying, Embarrassment, First Time, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Kink Exploration, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Park Woojin is Whipped, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Switching, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch0ke_me_w00ng/pseuds/ch0ke_me_w00ng
Summary: One night while the couple sleeps, curled up against each other, Woojin stirs making Woong wake up just enough to hear Woojin mumbling in his sleep. The older can make out a few words. ‘Woong’, ‘please more’, and ‘wanna be filled up’ being some of the clearer whines leaving Woojin's sleepy lips. Shock and excitement goes through the older when he realizes the younger is dreaming about Woong fucking him.OrI just wrote 4700 words to feed my 'Woojin will only bottom for Woong' agenda
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Park Woojin
Kudos: 18





	He Only Bottoms for Woong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [feeling good (like i should)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225824) by [babychannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychannie/pseuds/babychannie). 



> Hello and welcome to my very first completed smut and first work to be posted to my ao3!
> 
> I live for top Woong/bottom Woojin and thanks to another wonderful author's fic I finally got the inspiration I needed to write this.
> 
> I meant for this to be short but my brain took this idea and ran with it so I hope you enjoy. ^^
> 
> Just in case...
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is a work of fiction. The real members are NOT connected to this in any way. I just really love the members' dynamic and wanted to write something secc based on it.  
> Please mind the tags. If any of them make you uncomfy do not read and then send me hate after.  
> I am also only posting this to ao3 so if you find this published anywhere else please report it because it is stolen.

Woojin is a top but sometimes he wants to bottom. He was just never given the opportunity. Nor has he ever asked. He imagines what it would be like to be the one squirming under Woong as the older teases and prods him. Sometimes in the shower, or on the rare occasions when he's home alone at the dorm, he'll clean himself out and let his fingers explore. He’ll play around his rim and slowly push a finger in, getting a feel for what it's like, working up to stretching himself out like he does to Woong. Although this proves to be a bit difficult to do on himself because he can't quite reach the best spots, only making him want Woong inside him more.

One night while the couple sleeps, curled up against each other, Woojin stirs making Woong wake up just enough to hear Woojin mumbling in his sleep. The older can make out a few words. ‘Woong’, ‘please more’, and ‘wanna be filled up’ being some of the clearer whines leaving Woojin's sleepy lips. Shock and excitement goes through the older when he realizes the younger is dreaming about Woong fucking him. He makes a mental note to bring up switching the next day as he turns over, trying to ignore the twitch of his cock so he can continue his beauty sleep.

Morning comes around and the two are peacefully eating breakfast that Woojin made for them. The younger is chewing on a piece of bacon when Woong smirks and says, “So baby...you want me to fuck you?” Woojin unceremoniously chokes on his bacon and his face goes bright red. He doesn’t even have time to compose himself and respond because the other two members join them. Thankfully the others are too focused on filling their tummies with delicious food to notice Woojin’s lack of composure and flushed face. The rest of breakfast is spent with the members talking casually about today’s schedule while Woojin keeps his head down, stealing glances at Woong, wondering how the older could possibly know that that’s his deepest desire when he hasn't even verbally admitted it to himself. In the meantime, Woong seems unfazed, adding to the casual conversations taking place, sometimes smiling when he catches Woojin’s glances, even giving him a wink once and feeling satisfied when the younger's cheeks flush pink in response.

After breakfast, the couple goes back to their shared room in silent agreement that a talk is very much needed. Woong enters first, Woojin following right behind. The younger closes the door and when he turns around Woong is so close, only a few inches of space between them. Woojin’s breath catches and he tries to swallow the lump that forms in his throat, very aware of the butterflies going wild in his stomach. Of course he knows there’s no reason to be nervous, this is Woong we’re talking about. Even if the older didn’t want to top he knows he’ll still love him and everything will be okay. But that doesn’t stop his mind and heart from racing. Woojin knows his face is probably bright red by now, wishing that Woong would finally say something to break the silence, to distract him from the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

Woong, seeing Woojin a blushing mess, giggles before gently taking the younger's face between his hands. Woojin looks into Woong’s eyes shyly, making the older break into a warm smile, adoring how cute his boyfriend looks right now. “Baby,” Woong starts gently, “how come you never told me you wanted to bottom?”

Despite knowing his boyfriend would never judge him, Woojin still searches Woong’s face for any signs of judgement or disgust. Unsurprisingly he finds none, so he takes a deep breath and nuzzles into Woong’s hands on his cheeks before saying, “I don’t know,” he paused to find the right words, “I never really admitted it to myself. I like being the top, being the one to take care of my partner, but sometimes I want to be taken care of too.”

Woong rubs soothing circles on Woojin’s cheek with his thumb. “How long have you felt this way?” he questions.

The younger thinks for a moment, wondering the same. “For a little while now? Or maybe always? I just...never considered it before you.” With that confession Woojin’s face heats up under Woong’s hands as he flicks his eyes down to the floor.

Woojin's words make the older's heart do a couple flips in his chest. “R-really?” Woong stutters. Woojin just nods, too embarrassed to form words at that moment. “Just me?” Another silent nod in response. Woong is gentle, cautious even, when he asks his next question, “Do you maybe want to try it now?”

Woojin’s heart nearly jumps out of his chest. “L-like...right now?” the younger's face darkens another shade of red, if that was even possible.

“Yeah baby, we have a few hours before our first schedule and we don't have anything too labor intensive today in case you're a bit sore after. If you’re comfortable with it, we can try it now,” Woong says warmly with a reassuring smile.

“You’d...really want to do that? With me? You’re okay with it?” Woojin asks, still hesitant but getting exceedingly more excited as the conversation continues.

“Of course baby,” Woong says lovingly, “if it’s with you i’m okay with anything.” Woong gives his boyfriend’s cheeks a squeeze before adding, “and you’re not the only one who’s thought about switching.” He ends this last statement with a wink.

Woojin can feel it now, a thrum of excitement running through his whole body knowing his boyfriend wanted to top him. Woong seems to sense the change in the younger, raising a questioning eyebrow that asks for permission.

Woojin swallows hard and nods silently but Woong wasn't having it. His eyes darken with lust, he drops one of his hands from Woojin’s face and grabs his ass hard while the other hand remains on his face, squeezing harder this time. The older brings his lips to Woojin's ear, “Use your words baby, do you want me to fuck you?” Woojin lets out a strangled whimper, brokenly moaning a “god yes.”

Woong, being satisfied with this response, surges forward, locking his lips with Woojin's. Their hips collide, knocking their bodies back against the door to their room. Woong has a leg between Woojin's already shaky legs, his thigh pressing against the younger's clothed cock, already excruciatingly hard. Woojin whines against Woong's mouth, the pressure on his erection making him jolt his hips up involuntarily, the added friction making him whimper right after. Woojin continues to grind against the older's thigh while Woong let's his hands roam along the younger's body. The hand that was on his face traces down his neck, giving it a light squeeze before continuing along his shoulder, down his side, pausing at the hem of Woojin's shirt before slipping under the fabric. The older explores the toned abs, slowly running his hands up his chest. When his hand brushes teasingly against Woojin's nipple the younger lets out a sharp gasp as he arches his back into Woong's touch, his hands desperately grabbing for anything, finding perch in the older's hair.

"You like that, baby? You like having your nipples played with?" Woong asks, brushing his hand over the younger's nipple again before pinching the sensitive nub, causing a delicious cry to escape Woojin's lips. It took Woojin a moment to realize he was asked a question. He almost nods in response before remembering that the older wants him to use his words. The younger suddenly had the urge to be good, to please Woong, to be praised and be called a good boy. So he forces an airy, "Yes."

But, Woong wants more than that so the older asks teasingly, "Yes what?" The younger lets out a whimper, embarrassed to say it out loud. But in the hopes of being praised he does his best and in an almost strained voice says, "Y-yes I like i-it...m-more...please." Woojin's face flushes in embarrassment when he realizes he just begged but for some reason that turns him on more.

Woong groans, "That's a good boy. You sound so good begging." The older latches onto Woojin's neck and leaves open mouth kisses.

Woojin reels at the praise and pet name, tipping his head back against the door, mouth falling open as he lets out a long moan. The sound goes right to the older's dick, causing him to bite down hard onto the younger's neck.

The younger's brain goes fuzzy as a sting of moans and whines escape his parted lips. He doesn't even realize he's speaking when he begs again, "P-please Woong need- ah...I need more."

Woong growls against Woojin's neck before pulling away completely, causing the younger to whine from the loss of contact. "Bed. Now." The older demands.

If it wasn't for the door Woojin was leaning against, he would've fallen to the floor, his legs nearly giving out from the demand. "Yes sir," the younger gasps.

The older moans at the name, using all of his strength from latching back onto Woojin. Instead he starts to strip himself of his shirt as he makes his way over to the bed. When he looks back over expecting Woojin to have followed, he instead finds the younger staring at him in awe, drool nearly rolling down the side of his mouth. Woong crosses his arms in mock disapproval as he clears his throat, a rough, "ehehm," filling the room and Woojin's ears.

This seems to snap the younger out of it as he proceeds to scramble over to the bed. He crawls onto the bed as he waits eagerly for the older's next command.

Woong leans over the bed, reaching out and brushing over Woojin's shirt, his fingers trailing all the way down to the waistband of the younger's pants. He runs his fingers over the pants button and then down the stretch of the younger's bulge, sending a wave of shivers through Woojin's body. With a honey sweet tone Woong says, "How about we get rid of these restrictive clothes."

Woojin nods his head desperately as he groans, "yes."

The older grabs the hem of the younger's shirt. "Up," he demands, referring to Woojin's arms. The younger complies as Woong starts to pull the shirt up and over his head. "Now lay back," the older says. As Woojin does as he's told Woong lets his fingers run along the younger's chest and down over his abs, only stopping when his fingers are once again touching Woojin's waistband.

Before continuing, Woong looks at Woojin, eyes much softer now. "What's your color baby?" the older asks.

The younger looks up at his boyfriend and his loving eyes. With a clear voice he answers, "Green." With that Woong's eyes darken again as he continues, swiftly undoing Woojin's pants.

Woong taps the younger's hip, "Lift," he says, the demanding tone back in his voice. Woojin again does what he's told, allowing the older to remove the restraining pants and underwear easily, tossing them onto the floor without looking away from the younger's flushed chest. Woong's eyes drift down to where the younger's cock is now leaking against his bare stomach. "Look at you," the older starts, "you're so beautiful. Already a leaking mess and I've barely done anything. My good boy is so needy."

Woojin mewls at this, arching his back, his cock twitching and his hole contracting. More precum leaks out and Woong can't help but lick his lips, wanting to taste the younger.

Woong hovers over Woojin, caging his head between his hands. He leans down, brushing his lips against the younger's teasingly. The older pulls away slightly and Woojin chases after him with a whine before Woong crashes their lips together. A pleased moan erupts from deep within the younger. The older skillfully flicks his tongue along the outside of Woojin's mouth, making the younger part his lips in a gasp. Woong takes this opportunity to slide his tongue inside, exploring the warm wet heat of his boyfriend's mouth, cock twitching in his pants as Woojin whimpers into his mouth.

The older pulls away and before Woojin can whine in protest he starts to nip and kiss along the younger's jaw, making his way down his neck, chest, abs, finally pausing at the base of Woojin's leaking cock. He kisses the base of it a few times before lifting his head and flicking his tongue along the slit. The younger shakes from the stimulation and more precum spurts out onto the older's tongue. Woong groans as his lips circle the head of Woojin's cock. He sinks down excruciatingly slow until the head of the younger's cock hits the back of his throat, making him moan around his length which in turn makes Woojin moan and his hips buck up unintentionally, making Woong choke. His eyes roll back, enjoying the feeling of choking on his boyfriend's cock.

Woong finally begins to bob his head, finding a steady rhythm. The older lets a hand reach up to play with one of the younger's nipples, remembering the way he reacted earlier. Woong occasionally moans, the vibrations making Woojin whimper as he twitches in the older's mouth. Woong flicks his tongue along the underside of his cock and the younger's hand comes down gripping the older's hair. "W-woong please I-i'm close but I want- ah!" Woojin's words are cut off when Woong pulls away from his cock with a sounding pop!

The older gives Woojin's cock a quick squeeze, making the younger squirm. "Hmm? What does my baby want?"

Woojin flushes red, embarrassed by the words he was about to say. He knows he should just answer him but a whine escapes instead from his feeble attempt to speak. This seems to displease the older as his grip on the younger's cock tightens and he lets out a growl. "What did I say about using your words? You know only good boys get what they want."

The younger whimpers, tears beginning to pool in the corners of his eyes. "Yes sir," he whines.

"Then tell me, what does my baby want?" Woong continues his verbal teasing, hand still like a vice around the younger.

Woojin whimpers once more before he opens his mouth, "I w-want you to f-fill me up...p-please sir."

Woong releases the younger's length, giving it a few lazy strokes, as he leans over and kisses his forehead. "That's a good boy. You're doing so well for me," the older praises, making Woojin hum in pleasure.

When Woong pulls away he sits on his heels, squeezing the younger's muscular thighs. He leans down to pepper his tan skin with beautiful love bites as his fingers make their way to Woojin's hole, teasing the rim and feeling the muscle contract against his touch. The younger lets out a moan before his voice lets out a trembling, "please...wanna be filled up...want you to fill me up."

"Patience baby, we gotta prep you first. It's your first time and I don't want to hurt you," Woong says with a soothing tone. He reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out a half empty bottle of lube and a condom, but he suddenly feels Woojin grab his arm. "What is it baby? Are you okay?" He asks, concern clear in his tone.

"I'm okay...I just," the younger trails off for a moment as his cheeks flush, "can we maybe...not use a condom? We're both clean and...well...I uh…" he paused to inhale and in one breath says, "iwantyoutocuminme." Woojin can't help but cover his face in embarrassment even though this isn't a weird thing to ask considering they do it raw when Woojin tops the older.

He can feel Woong gently pulling the younger's hands away before he's showered with soft kisses all over his face. "You're so cute baby," he says as the younger erupts into giggles at the show of affection. "Of course we can do it raw." Woong tosses the condom back into the nightstand drawer before snapping open the bottle of lube and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers, making sure it's warmed up first.

He repositions himself between Woojin's legs. He uses his clean hand to press down on a love bite he left on the younger's thigh, relishing in the soft sound that escapes his lips. "Be good and spread your legs for me baby," Woong orders.

The younger complies and as Woong prods at his hole, spreading the slick lube, he whines in anticipation. The older leans over Woojin and starts to kiss and lap at the younger's sensitive nipple as he begins to slowly push a finger into the younger's hole. A deep moan erupts from Woojin once Woong is knuckle deep inside the younger. He waits a moment for him to adjust to the digit.

"Baby what's your color?" Woong asks again, wanting to make sure his boyfriend is comfortable with continuing.

"Green." And with that Woong begins to pump his finger inside of Woojin. The younger squirms underneath Woong, trying to fuck deeper onto the single digit, knowing that it's not enough. "More," the younger gasps.

The older, feeling that a second finger wouldn't hurt him, obliges, easily slipping another in. His pace slows until the younger is once again grinding against his fingers. Woong pumps his digits a few times before starting to scissor his fingers, working Woojin's hole open more. He begins to feel around in search of that sweet bundle of nerves. He finally finds it, brushing against his prostate and sending the younger into a stream of whiny gasps. The older begins pressing his fingers harder into the bundle of nerves, hitting it over and over in a fast rhythm. Woojin squirms under him, whining and whimpering as the pooling tears finally break free from his eyes from the intense pleasure.

As Woong continues to abuse that sweet spot, Woojin lets out a loud, "ahh fuck!" The older tsks, "Such a dirty mouth, why don't we keep it occupied?" he says as he traces the younger's lips with his clean hand. Woojin whines and opens his mouth, giving the digits access. His mouth hangs open in a silent gasp as Woong presses his fingers down onto his tongue. Drool rolls down the sides of the younger's mouth. He moans around the digits, relishing in the feeling of both his holes being filled by Woong.

"That's a good boy. Look at you all wrecked and compliant for me. You look so pretty being filled up by my fingers," Woong praises.

Woojin's back arches and it takes all his strength to stop himself from cumming right then. He lets out a long needy whine before letting his back hit the bed again. He attempts to speak but is stopped by the fingers in his mouth.

"What is it baby? Do you want to say something?" Woong asks and the younger nods.

The fingers are removed and Woojin whines from the loss before he's begging again, "Please sir please fuck me I wanna cum please." More tears roll down the younger's face wanting nothing more than to be stuffed full with Woong's cock.

Woong coos, "Is my pretty baby desperate for my cock?" He says as he wipes away some of the stray tears with his thumb.

"Yes yes please yes," Woojin cries out, making Woong's cock, still trapped in his pants, twitch hard against the restrictive garments.

With a growl Woong shoves a third finger into Woojin's hole, becoming desperate himself to feel the younger's tight hole around his throbbing length.

Woojin lets out a strained whimper at the added finger, quickly adjusting to the stretch as Woong scissors him open more.

Finally the older feels that Woojin is stretched well. He stands up to remove his pants and underwear, sighing in relief at the removal of the confining clothing. He climbs back onto the bed between Woojin's legs, uncapping the lube and squeezing another generous amount onto his hand, warming it before stroking his length, mixing the slick substance with his own precum. He squeezes a bit more onto his fingers and warms it in his hand before prodding the younger's hole once more. Woong lines himself up with Woojin's entrance, teasing the pulsing hole.

Once more Woong asks, "What's your color baby?"

"Green."

With that, Woong slides his tip in, feeling the walls of the younger contracting and sucking him in. Woojin lets out a half pain-half pleasure whine. "Does it hurt?" The older asks, worried for the younger's well-being.

"Just a little but I'm okay. You can keep going, just slowly," Woojin reassures. So, Woong continues to slowly push into the younger until his hilt is flush with Woojin’s ass.

"I'm all the way in. Let me know when I can start moving," the older says. Despite his instinct to rail his boyfriend he keeps his muscles tense and doesn't move until Woojin lets out a soft, "I'm ready."

With the confirmation from his boyfriend, Woong begins to move at a slow pace, still wanting the younger to adjust more to prevent any pain. But the slower pace is like torture to Woojin who is a whining mess, already wanting the older to ram his cock in him, to make him a crying mess of moans. So what does he do? He begs. "Sir please! Please faster! Want more! Want you to fill me up!" he cries out, digging his nails into the soft skin of Woong's back.

Hearing the younger desperately beg with stray tears escaping his eyes and his beautiful face flushed pink, he can't hold back anymore. With a deep growl he hooks his hands under Woojin's knees, pushing them against the younger's chest. The younger's hands grip at the sheets as Woong slides his length out to the tip before slamming it back into Woojin's tight hole causing a loud cry of pleasure to escape the younger's parted lips. The older continues to move his hips, setting a fast rhythm.

A constant string of gasps and moans fall from Woojin's lips as he's finally able to feel his boyfriend's cock fill him up. His own pathetic fingers couldn't compare to how full he feels right now.

Woong suddenly adjusts himself and when he pushes back in he's slamming into the bundle of nerves. He's never heard the younger cry so loud, tears now streaming down his face from the abuse of his prostate. The older continues to hit the sensitive nerves a few more times before slowing his pace, allowing Woojin to catch his breath for a moment.

He lets Woojin's legs fall to the bed as he leans over to wipe the stray tears from the younger's face, leaving gentle kisses in their place. "My baby boy, you're doing so good," the older says as he kisses his boyfriend's swollen lips. "Do you want to try riding me?" he asks gently, wanting to try switching up the position.

Woojin, who's eyes were fluttering open and closed, hums, intrigued by the suggestion. He always fantasized about it, wondering how it would feel to grind his ass onto his boyfriend's length. He responds with a breathy, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Okay baby, come here," Woong says as he guides the younger onto his lap. Woojin now straddles the older, his ass pressing against the older's cock. When he feels it twitch against him he tilts his head back in a silent moan. "Lift yourself up," Woong tells him, positioning himself with the younger's entrance when he complies. "Okay baby you can lower yourself now."

Woojin listens and lowers his hips, pushing himself down onto the throbbing length, his walls constricting as he does. He groans as his ass comes down flush with Woong's stomach, the older's length all the way in now. Without having to be told, Woojin starts rolling his hips, whining as he proceeds to pick up the pace.

"That's it baby, you're doing so good- ahh...you ride me so well," Woong praises, making Woojin mewl and grind down harder. But it's not enough for the younger, letting out a desperate cry for more.

Woong grips the younger's hips and helps lift him as Woojin now begins to bounce on the older's cock, crying out in pure pleasure as his prostate is rubbed against over and over. "Ah there, right there, more!" Woojin cries.

The older continues to hit the same spot at a faster pace now, noticing how Woojin's hips are beginning to stutter. "Baby are you close?" he asks.

"Yes close…'m close," Woojin moans, "wanna cum."

Woong grips his hips tighter, almost certain he's going to leave bruises. "Then cum for me baby. Cum hard and I'll fill you up as a reward," he says and as if on command Woojin is pushed over the edge. His body convulses as he practically screams from the force of his climax, tears once again running down his face as his cum paints the older's chest and stomach. Woong continues to fuck him through his orgasm as he chases after his own release.

It doesn't take long. Between Woojin's heat contracting around him and the way the younger looks beautifully fucked out and dazed, he can feel that familiar coil in his gut. A few more hard thrusts and Woong was spilling his load into the younger, gasping and moaning as he does. Woojin whimpers at the hot release inside of him, enjoying the way it fills him up. He rolls his hips to help fuck Woong through his orgasm, making sure every last drop of cum is pumped inside of him.

Woojin continues to sit with Woong's length buried inside of him as the two begin to come down from their euphoria, both panting as they try to catch their breath. Woong looks up at the younger, reaching his hand out to brush the sweat slicked hair off of Woojin's forehead. "How was that baby?" he asks gently.

Woojin didn't realize he had his eyes closed, so he allows them to flutter open and looks down at Woong. Normally, seeing the mess he made on his boyfriend would turn him into an embarrassed blushing mess but he's too blissed out to care right now. Instead he smiles and nods, as he lets out a satisfied sigh and says, "That was...amazing."

Woong chuckles fondly, rubbing soothing circles against the younger's cheek. "You were such a good boy. Come here and let me clean you up," he says as he pulls himself out of the younger.

Woojin whines at the loss but doesn't protest, letting the older guide him off and into a lying position on the bed. Woong reaches over to grab the wet wipes they keep in the nightstand and begins to wipe the both of them down until all the cum seems to be cleaned up.

Once Woong tosses the dirtied wipes into the trash bin he pulls his boyfriend into his arms. Woojin immediately turns, wrapping himself around the older and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. The younger sighs and with a smile says, "I love you."

Woong smiles, gently caressing Woojin's arm as he responds, "I love you too baby. And next time you wanna try something just tell me because this was amazing."

The older doesn't have to look to know Woojin is definitely blushing now. "Okay," the younger says, his voice now raspy.

"Good," Woong says, "now, we should probably shower. I don't know about you but I definitely don't want to go to work smelling like sweat and cum," he finishes his statement with a scrunched up nose and a giggle.

Woojin groans, not wanting to move. "Come on baby, we'll shower together and I can wash us both while you stand there looking like the greek god you are," the older says with a bright smile.

The younger sighs but nods his head as he sits up, letting Woong take his hand and guide him into their room's connected bathroom, Woong giggling and Woojin smiling fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Any comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Come find me on Twitter ^^ (@/ch0ke_me_w00ng)


End file.
